fnafapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Minigames (FNaF4)
Were you looking for Death Minigames from the second game and fifth game or the Minigames in the third game? Minigames reappear as a game mechanic in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Unlike in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, the player does not need to die to play them. Instead, the player can play a minigame at the end or beginning of each night. Fun with Plushtrap/Balloon Boy = After each night (nights before Night 5 only), the player is allowed to play "Fun with Plushtrap", a minigame in which the player flashes their flashlight at Plushtrap to stop him as he runs back and forth towards them in a dark hallway. The goal of the minigame is to stop Plushtrap on the "X" on the ground right in front of the player. If the player succeeds, they are rewarded with being 2 hours ahead on the next night (1 hour if challenges and/or cheats are enabled.) If the player fails to stop him after he reaches the "X", they will be attacked, resulting in a "too bad" screen. Running out of time results in a "Too Bad" message, not containing a jumpscare. If the player fails, they will be put into the next night without the skip. It should also be noted that as the week goes on, the time to complete the game decreases, starting with 90 seconds after Night 2 and ending with 30 seconds after Night 4. "Fun with Balloon Boy" is an alternate game added to both editions, and is considered canon. It is slightly different, such as Nightmare Balloon Boy's speed, and the timer. "Fun with Balloon Boy" replaces "Fun with Plushtrap," but the original game can still be played from the extra's menu. Upon completing Night 6, Fun with Plushtrap is unlocked in the Extra menu to be played at the player's leisure. Trivia *''Fun with Plushtrap'' is the only minigame in the entire series in a 3D environment. **It is also the only minigame that affects how the next night plays out, depending on how well the player does in the game. *Fun with Plushtrap is one of only two minigames which are also present in the mobile version of the game, the other being the Night 6 minigame. *In the Halloween version of the game, the Fun with Balloon Boy game was added, which acts completely the same. However, Plushtrap is replaced by Nightmare BB, who will approach faster. This version will grant an hour bonus on Nightmare and Challenge mode, while Fun with Plushtrap will not. *The player will still get a bloody "too bad" screen if the game timer runs out even though the player did not get a jumpscare. *The "Great!" text may have been inspired by some of Scott Cawthon's earlier games, such as There Is No Pause Button! and Chipper & Sons Lumber Co., in which the text will display after completing a level or minigame. |-| Nights= Pre-Night 1 The minigame opens up in an Atari style design with "5 days until the party," fading into the middle of the screen. A small Fredbear plush appears after the text fades away. The plush will then say "What did he do this time? He locked you in your room again. Don't be scared. I am here with you." After the enter key is pressed, the player will be in a room with plushies (Foxy's head is torn off). If one were to approach the plushies, the text "these are my friends" would appear. One must keep banging on the door to advance. When the player succeeds at this, the child will lay down in tears, as someone (presumably the Fredbear plush) will say "Tomorrow is another day". The player will then be put into the real game, in Night 1. Night 1 The minigame opens up with "4 days until the party." This is the same as the minigame before Night 1, but this time, the player can explore the house. Each time the player enters a room, the Fredbear plush will appear to follow the player around. However, to succeed in the minigame, one must walk over to the TV. As of this, someone with a Foxy mask will scare the child. Like the first minigame, it will say "Tomorrow is another day". The next night will start. Night 2 The minigame opens up with "3 days until the party." The Fredbear plush's opening statements are "He left without you. He knows that you hate it here. You are right beside the exit. If you run, you can make it. Hurry, run toward the exit." In this minigame, the player is in what appears to be Fredbear's Family Diner or a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza establishment (yet to be known). The player appears to have been left behind at the establishment and is told that they must get help. Upon heading right, the player will be located by an employee wearing the Fredbear suit. Advancing left before the person wearing Fredbear's suit appears will cause the Fredbear plush to exclaim "NO! Don't you remember what you saw? The exit is the other way! Hurry and leave." The Fredbear plush will then instruct the player, by saying "It's too late. Hurry the other way and find someone who will help! You know what will happen if he catches you!" If the player heads left, they can see shadows of Fredbear and Spring Bonnie, and the Fredbear plush will say "You can find help if you can get past them. You have to be strong." If the player walks back right, what is possibly Purple Guy can be seen presumably in a spare parts room, helping someone into a suit. The first frame will be Purple Guy holding the costume head over the other employee. The second frame shows Purple Guy fully putting the mask on the employee. The next frame will show the room, with the door now closed, hiding the two from view, presumably from the child looking at them or to prevent other people from seeing them. If the player advances further to the left, the person wearing Fredbear's suit from earlier will block the other end of the room, prompting the player to collapse crying while hiding under a table, at which point a message will appear stating "Tomorrow is another day". Night 3 then starts. Night 3 The minigame opens up with "2 days before the party." At the beginning of the minigame, the Fredbear plush will talk to the player, saying "He hates you. You have to get up. You can get out this time, but you have to hurry." This minigame is the same as the one at the end of Night 2, but this time, the person wearing the Fredbear suit will not appear, and the player will be able to get out of the establishment. After exiting the restaurant, the player can interact with several other children on the way back to their house. Right outside the establishment is a child holding what seems to be Plushtrap. If talked to, the child will ask "Where's your plush toy? Mine is Spring Bonnie. My daddy says I have to be careful with him or I will pinch my finger. He is a finger trap, he says." If the player walks down further, they can talk to a girl wearing an orange dress. When talked to, she will allude to darker things, by saying "You'd better watch out. I hear they come to life at night. And if you die, they hide your body and never tell anyone. Why do you look so worried? See you at the party! Ha ha ha!" If the player walks down even further, they can also talk to a boy wearing a green shirt and blue jeans, laughing on the sidewalk. When talked to, he will taunt the player, asking "Aren't you the kid who always hides under the table and cries? Hahaha! No one else is scared! Why are you! Stop being such a baby!" If the player walks left, and then upwards, they can interact with another girl wearing a purple shirt, with possible action figures of the toy animatronics, in a playground. When talked to, she will ask "Why are you crying? Don't you like my toy collection?" As the player walks left, they can meet a boy holding a pink balloon. When talked to, he will ask "Are you going to the party? Everyone is going to the party. Oh wait, you have to go. It's YOUR birthday! Haha!" When the player finally reaches home, they are only to be scared once again by the person with the Foxy mask, this time the kid will pop out from under the bed. After being scared, the message "Tomorrow is another day." will appear. Night 4 will start. On this minigame, an ad/cartoon of "Fredbear & Friends", dated 1983, can be seen on the TV screen after pressing enter on it. Night 4 The minigame opens with "1 day until the party.", and starts with a scene of the child locked in a spare parts room of either Fredbear's Family Diner or a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza restaurant. The room is a square room with a door at the bottom right, a headless spring-lock suit to the left of the door, and a table with an endoskeleton skull to the left and an endoskeleton hand to the right. There are two shelves above them, the lower shelf has a costume-arm to the right, Fredbear's head in the left and an endoskeleton torso in the middle, the upper shelf has Spring Bonnie's head to the right and an endoskeleton skull/human skull to the left. The player cannot move the character around at all with the "WASD" keys. As the child cries, it reads "Please let me out." "PLEASE!" The child then falls over into a fetal position, crying "Please let me out...." as the screen fades to black. Night 5 starts. Night 5 This minigame starts off with "0 days until the party." The player still cannot move around. The minigame opens with a scene of the crying child, surrounded by 4 presumably older kids wearing masks of the original 4 animatronics. One of the older kids says "Wow, your brother is kind of a baby isn't he?" The brother (as he speaks in grey text) replies "It's hilarious. Why don't we help him get a closer look! He will love it!" The child cries "No, please!". The brother says "Come on guys, let's give this little man a lift. He wants to get up close and personal!" The four older children lift the crying child up and carry his flailing body throughout Fredbear's Family Diner, as he cries "No, I don't want to go!". The brother teases him, "You heard the little man! He wants to get even closer! Ha ha ha!" The kids approach what appears to be Fredbear and Springtrap singing on stage, and the brother taunts the crying child further, saying "Hey guys, I think the little man said he wants to give Fredbear a big kiss! ON THREE! One.... two....." They lift the crying child up into Fredbear's singing mouth, laughing all the while until Fredbear bites down and crushes the child's skull and upper torso. The older kids stop laughing, and the screen fades to black. Instead of starting the next night, the player will be greeted with the main menu, with a new option "Night 6," and a star at the bottom right of the screen. Night 6 Once again, the player cannot move. The scene begins with the crying child in a black room, a plush Fredbear in front of him and plushies of the four original animatronics (excluding Foxy's head) further away from him. The child and Fredbear are sitting on a dark gray carpet. Text implied to be the child's brother or Fredbear reads "Can you hear me? I don't know if you can hear me. I'm sorry." What's assumed to be Fredbear states "You're broken. We are still your friends. Do you still believe that? I'm still here." All four original animatronics fade away with each sentence, leaving only plush Fredbear. The text goes on to say "I will put you back together." He, too, fades. The child stays for a while, appears to cry a little more than before, and then fades away. A very faint noise similar to a heart rate monitor flatlining can be heard in the background, leading players to assume that the boy has died from his injuries. The carpet on the floor then disappears. The player will then proceed to the main menu, where they get the "extra" menu, and another star at the bottom of the screen. Halloween Edition The minigames add a slight twist in the Halloween version, with Halloween decorations such as black, brown and orange-colored balloons, spider webs, bats, and ghosts. Trivia *The night minigames are absent in the mobile version, likely due to file size limitations. **The only exception is the Night 6 minigame, which is viewable on the mobile version. *The Night 4, 5 and 6 minigames are the only minigames in the series where the player cannot interact with anything besides the text. *The Foxy plush having its head torn off may foreshadow the fate of the child after the Night 5 minigame, having his head crushed by Fredbear. **Though it may represent the child starting to hate Foxy due to his older brother scaring him using a Foxy mask. *At the end of the Night 6 minigame, what sounds like a heart monitor flat-lining can be heard, possibly signifying that the protagonist could have died from his injuries, *Oddly, the Fredbear plushie never appears within the Five Nights at Freddy's 4 location. It is unknown if this is relevant or simply an error. *In the game's files, there appears to be a file with the word "Chapter". **It is unknown what this means, although it could simply mean that each night represents a chapter. |-|Gallery= Nights 1-6 Minigames Screenshots Minigame stuff.png|The child in his Bedroom, during the Pre-Night 1 minigame. FNAF4-PurpleGuy-SpringBonnie.png|A screenshot of what could be Fredbear's Family Diner. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Minigames.png|The entire map of the minigames (excluding the playground). Sprites Intro Eyeless Fredbear Plush.png|The Fredbear plushie seen in the opening scene. Fredbear Plush Follow.gif|A Fredbear plushie (click to animate). FreddyPlush.png|The Freddy plushie sprite. BonniePlush.png|The Bonnie plushie sprite. ChicaPlush.png|The Chica plushie sprite. Foxy_Plushy.png|The headless Foxy plushie sprite. The_Crying_Child.png|Sprite of the crying child. Child_Fetal.gif|Sprite of the crying child sobbing on the floor (click to animate). Night 1 Mangledestroyed.png|Mangle's scattered pieces (this could also possibly be a plushy version). FoxyMask.png|The brother with the Foxy mask. Night 2 Door.png|A sprite of the door. Fredbearposter.png|A poster of Fredbear himself. Fredbearcostume.png|A sprite of Fredbear being worn by a person. Springsprite.png|A sprite of Spring Bonnie's suit. PurpleGuyFNAF4.png|Purple Guy helping the employee, first frame. FNAF4-PurpleGuy-SpringBonnie.png|Purple Guy helping the employee, second frame. ShadowFredbearMunch.gif|A sprite of Fredbear's shadow (click to animate). Shadow Spring Bonnie.gif|A sprite of Spring Bonnie's shadow (click to animate). Night 3 Fredbeardineroutsidewall.png|The outside wall sprite of what is most likely Fredbear's Family Diner. Fredbear_Hiding.png|Fredbear's plush hiding from under the sewers. 1032.png|A green car in the parking lot. FredHead.png|The Fredbear plush's head as seen on top of the flowers in some instances. Child_with_Springtrap_doll.png|Sprite of a kid holding the Spring Bonnie doll. Pigtailed girl.png|Sprite of a girl with pigtails. Kid_4_Balloon.gif|Sprite of a boy holding a balloon (click to animate). Kid_5_Laugh.gif|Sprite of a laughing kid (click to animate). Little girl.png|Sprite of a girl with three toy animatronic figurines. Foxy_Kid.png|Sprite of the older brother sliding out from the bed. Fredbear_and_Friends.gif|The "Fredbear & Friends" commercial playing on the TV (click to animate). Night 4 Endoskeleton_head1.png|Sprite of the endoskeleton head. Endoskeleton_head2.png|Sprite of the second endoskeleton head. Endoskeleton_body.png|Sprite of the endoskeleton torso. Endoskeleton_arm.png|Sprite of the endoskeleton arm. Springbonniemask.png|Sprite of Spring Bonnie's head. Fredbear_Head.png|Sprite of Fredbear's head. Springbonnienohead.png|Sprite of either a headless Spring Bonnie suit or a headless Fredbear suit. Hand.png|Sprite of a hand either belongs to Spring Bonnie or Fredbear. Night 5 Child_Kneel.gif|Sprite of the crying child kneeling (click to animate). Chica_Bully.png|Sprite of a bully wearing Chica's mask. Bonnie_Bully.png|Sprite of a bully wearing Bonnie's mask. Freddy_Bully.png|Sprite of a bully wearing Freddy's mask. Foxy_Bully.png|Sprite of the crying child's older brother. Bullies.gif|Sprite of four bullies (click to animate). Spring Bonnie.gif|A sprite of Spring Bonnie (click to animate). Spring_Freddy_Chomping.gif|Fredbear's sprite in the minigames (click to animate). SF_stucked.png|Sprite of Fredbear having his mouth stuck after the bullies shove the crying child into his mouth. Pre-Bite.gif|Sprite of the child being held up by the bullies (click to animate). Laughing Bullies.gif|Sprite of the bullies laughing at the child (click to animate). TheBitKid.png|The child, suspended in the mouth of Fredbear after being bitten. Video |-|Audios= Pre-Night 1 The sound emitted upon beginning this minigame. This sound is featured in all minigames within the child's house as well as the Night 5 minigame. Various laughs heard during the minigame, presumably from the brother. These sounds are shared with Nightmare Fredbear. The child knocking on the door to his room. The child taking a footstep. This sound is used in all other minigames (excluding Nights 4, 5, and 6). Night 1 The sound emitted when the brother scares the child from behind the TV. This sound is shared with Nightmare Foxy and the Night 3 minigame. Warning: Loud! Night 2 The ambience from within Fredbear's Family Diner. Night 3 The ambience when standing outside. Night 5 The sound emitted upon the crying child being bitten. Night 6 The background music to the cutscene. The very faint flatline noise in the background of the minigame once the child dies.